


Music of the Night

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She saw a musical, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Night

She'd seen a musical like this once.

A nice, ordinary girl had been irresistably drawn to the bad guy through the seductive power of his darkness. He sang to her and entranced her with his romantic tale of horror, and she'd followed him despite herself.

Kagome had thought it was kind of dumb, then. Wouldn't an ordinary girl be sensibly scared?

Now, with a warm cloak of dark waving hair falling forwards to spill over her bare, shivering belly and unsettling burgundy eyes surveying her with cold triumph, she thought she might understand.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: rumdiculous


End file.
